Heinlein
Heinlein is a Nazi space alien that has the soul of all deceased aliens from Planet Mars. Appearance Heinlein wears a Nazi soldier uniform which is mixed with a space suit and an unbreakable space glass helmet. Personality Heinlein has the same personality as the Martians. Power Abilities Heinlein has the ability of Super strength, advanced technology and weapons, superhuman abilities, excellent hunters, super intelligence, advanced space and time technology. Weapons Heinlein has a 1873 Fast Draw Western 8–shot blank–firing revolver that can shoot Heat, Disintegrating or Shrinking Laser Ray Beams and Nuclear German Grenade bombs. History Before Heinlein was created, there was an army of aliens from Planet Mars, known as “''Martians''”. They first appear broadcasting a massive television message to all of USA, in which turn out to be the Martian Ambassador saying something in his own language. English professor Donald Kessler manages to translate their message. Still not understanding the message's translation, they discover that the Martians will land in the Nevada Desert, and organize a big welcome, which is being transmitted to the whole world. However, the meeting goes horribly wrong, and the Martians are proven hostile, killing almost everyone in the area, and kidnapping a news reporter, Natalie Lake. Still wanting to make a peace offering to the Martians, Kessler and US President James Dale propose a meeting in the United States Congress with the Martian Ambassador, but once again it ends in disaster, as the whole congress is incinerated and Donald is captured. After a failed attempt to assassinate the president, the Leader declares an all-out on Earth and attacks many famous cities throughout the world. Meanwhile, in Kansas, Richie Norris and his grandmother Florence discover the Martians' weakness to high-frequency sounds, in this case, yodels. Meanwhile, former wrestler Byron Williams faces the Ambassador in Las Vegas' ruins and breaks his helmet, causing him to die of suffocation. Richie manages to broadcast the yodel worldwide, blasting the Martians' brains along the way, including the leader and causing the few remaining survivors to either flee from Earth. Nathalie and Donald apparently drown when the spaceship crashes into the ocean. Richie and Florence are later awarded the Medal of Honor by the only surviving member of the government, the President's teenage daughter, Taffy. Byron, who survived his Martian brawl, arrives in D.C. to reunite with his wife and their two sons. Suddenly, when everyone is disposing the corpse of the Martians, they all suddenly disappeared without a trace. Unknowing to the people on Earth, the deceased Martians were transferred back to Mars, along with the Martian spaceships, robots, items and weapons, by the Nazis that’s working for The New Nazi Leader, named “''Freddy Voorhees”. A Nazi assassin avenged their death on Richie Norris and Florence who discovered their weakness and Byron Williams who killed the Martian Ambassador. The Nazi scientist transferred all of the deceased Martians to one Nazi alien puppet, named “''Heinlein” on April 25, 1996. After he was build he was sent to Freddy Voorhees as his personal guard of his office. Years later, he was seen in the shadow and now working with the Nazi Marionettes. Category:Nazis Category:Puppets